


To Christopher Pike|致 永远的克里斯托弗.派克

by DavinciTrap



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As most of you know by now, through official channels or otherwise, Christopher Pike, the former captain of this ship and our friend, is dead。”<br/>“如你们大多数人知道的那样，无论是通过官方渠道还是别的，克里斯托弗.派克，这艘飞船的前任舰长以及我们的朋友，已经去世了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Christopher Pike|致 永远的克里斯托弗.派克

**“We are gathered here to pay our respects to fallen friends and family. We take solace in the knowledge that we honor those who lost their lives doing what they believed was right.”**  
“我们聚集于此，向那些逝去的朋友及家庭致以敬意。同时，我们亦能感到一丝安慰，他们用生命去完成他们认为是对的的事情，而我们以此为荣。”  
                                                                                                                                                                                                ——James T. Kirk, _《Star Trek Into Darkness》_  
  
  
 **1**  
  
这个时代的英雄已经没有墓碑。  
且Pike并不是作为一个英雄死去，他本有机会。  
但那次袭击夺走了他的生命，最终他的名字和无数受害人一起被刻上纪念墙，McCoy甚至不能一眼找到。  
追悼仪式结束后，他坐在原位，Jim拍了拍他的肩。  
“我再留一会儿。”McCoy说。  
Jim又看了他一眼：“好。”  
其实他不明白这么做的意义何在，他只是呆呆的，不想动，他心里有一部分很难过，甚至超过了听到噩耗当天的感受，毕竟那时他们正紧张的备战，企业号出发后不久事件频频，待一切尘埃落定，他又不得不在连续的几十个小时里分分秒秒面对失去Jim的可能性，直到对方彻底脱离险境。  
Jim无疑是幸运的，McCoy为他感到高兴。  
然而总有人不幸。  
  
  
Christopher Pike罹难当日，McCoy并不在现场，他无从得知Jim如何面对那个足以叫每个从企业号出来的人撕心裂肺的场面。  
尤其是Jim。  
他得有多么难过，在那之前他还和自己通过话，兴高采烈的表示多亏了Pike，他又能回到企业号上——没什么比那个更残忍了，把企业号从Jim的生命中夺走。McCoy永远记得Jim第一眼看到企业号时的样子，没有任何一个雌性生物能让他流露出如此痴迷的眼光，他为之吸引，可以说是深深的沉迷，无论事隔多久，McCoy都会佩服自己当初的英明决断。  
Jim显然也是感激的，他感激McCoy，还有Pike，后者占了多数，必然。  
如果不是Pike将那个小鬼从一堆酒精制品中拎出来，Jim恐怕这会儿还在某个酒吧里打架闹事，醉成软趴趴的一团。McCoy无法想象没有这个朋友他的星舰生活要多么刻板而又无趣。  
Pike是个好人，优秀的舰长，同时也是他们的朋友。  
Jim无数次用行动强调这一点，他总是这样，愿意为朋友做任何事，哪怕用那个尖耳朵的大副的话说，在“不符合逻辑”的境况下。McCoy后来有零星的听说了细节，只是他始终无法理解为什么要是Pike，这种灾难不应该降临到Pike身上，等他得到消息匆匆赶过去时，联邦总部的大楼一片狼藉，到处是哭声和哀嚎，他到处寻找，没有发现Jim的影子，正在他焦急无错的时候，Pike被抬了出来，在裹尸布里。  
McCoy停下跑来跑去的脚步，愣在原地，太过震惊以至于没有品尝太多其他情绪，他的脑袋一片空白，继而就被人攥着胳膊拖进了联邦的医院提供医疗支援。  
  
  
而现在，他终于终于，可以停止一切行动，从少得可怜的空余时光里挤出些来缅怀他的朋友。  
实际上他早就这么做了，早到企业号还在天上安全的漂浮。  
他时而能看见Jim小小的晃神，眼神落在舰长椅的扶手上，蓝色的瞳子里全是伤感。  
而他甚至无法安慰他，正如他无法安慰自己。  
老天啊，McCoy的手有些颤抖，他有多么为Jim和Pike难过，就有多么的痛恨Khan，以至于当他抽取那个疯子的血液样本时，他恨不得那个针管能抽空对方的内里，只剩下一具空荡荡的皮囊。  
可他只能深吸一口气，投入到别的什么事中。  
偶尔，他看着装了各种液体的容器，会不自主陷入回忆。  
Pike时不时会进医务舱探视伤员，有一次他看见McCoy的试剂分类，好奇的指了指。  
“这是什么？”他问，“为什么会多出一个标签？”  
“专门为Jim设的。”  
“Jim？”Pike瞥了他一眼，“Jim又惹出什么麻烦了？”  
“在我这儿他倒是老实的很，”McCoy耸了耸眉毛，“不过他是过敏体质，有些药物不能使用，所以我多了一个标签。虽然这也不能怪他，不过由此可见这小子天生就是会添乱的。”  
Pike哈哈大笑：“你说的没错，我想他给你惹出的事应该比给我的还要多。”  
“他总是不知不觉的就能置身于危险，”McCoy叹了口气，“然后我就得给他收拾烂摊子。”  
“可不是，”Pike搓了搓手，“看来这方面的教育还要加强。”  
McCoy深表赞同。  
结果没多久，Pike自己进了医务舱，还是带着永久性伤害，他恐怕在今后的很长时间都得和拐杖为伴了。  
McCoy嗫嚅着，他不知道要如何直截了当的宣布这个消息。  
最后他只说出一句：“对不起。”  
  
  
对此，Pike倒挺乐观，相较于他原本会死在罗慕兰人的飞船里，这已经好了太多。  
在他卧床期间，McCoy作为主治医生少不了和他有不少交流。  
大部分时候话题都离不开那个烦人精。  
McCoy会说些Jim在宿舍的糗事还有如何破坏了自己的试验，Pike就会提起他和那个麻烦人物的第一次相遇。  
“他就像个好斗的小狮子，”Pike笑起来眼角有很深的皱纹，“我那时一眼看见他，还以为他也要挠我一爪子。”  
“他在学院里可没空到处打架了，感谢上帝。”McCoy弯下腰，检查了Pike的瞳孔。  
“我听说他很努力，每次我从图书馆路过的时候都能看到他，好像他也有去别的课上蹭课？”  
“有的，他去过我的课，还去上过机轮课，”McCoy记录完数据，搁下笔，“不过他好像很不擅长后者。”  
“看得出来，他很想拥有一艘自己的飞船。”  
“他对我说过自己会成为很优秀的舰长。”McCoy顿了片刻，转过身，“你觉得呢？”  
“你这是试探我，还是变相的举荐你的好友？”Pike扬起眉毛。  
McCoy笑着挠挠头：“没有Sir，我单纯是问问。”  
“Jim是对的，”Pike向后靠了靠，“我想我可以放心了。”  
而当他怀着同样的心情说：“你的父亲会以你为荣时。”McCoy甚至不清楚自己到底该为谁鼓掌。  
管他的，那时候他想，随着那帮同他一起同生共死的人群发出呐喊和唿哨，Jim笑着转过脸，眼睛里还有水光。  
于是他就在隔着一排人头顶的地方拍麻了手掌，他同样为挚友自豪。  
  
  
McCoy回过神，他周围的座椅已经空了，偶尔有经过的人脚步匆匆的越行越远。  
他站起来，不由自主的走了几步站在那座纪念墙下，他仰着头，日光正好在墙与天空的交界处，直直照射在他的脸上。  
他感到眼睛有一点刺痛。  
他的喉咙动了动，声音从嗓子的深处传来，却又被封在双唇后面。  
Christopher Pike，McCoy突然想到他们上一次见面还是在Jim被免去企业号舰长的任职之后，他瞧着挚友失神的擦肩而过，全身都失去生气般的无精打采。  
而他却茫然无知的问对方要不要晚上去喝一杯。  
Jim回过脑袋，有一瞬他产生了对方要哭出来的错觉，可他未来得及细问，Jim硬挤出的那一点笑容将他剩下的话全部堵死在气管里：“好的，Bones，”他点点头，“没问题，我……先有事。”他招了招手，脚步有些不稳的走远了。  
直至他身影消失，McCoy蹙着眉头转过身，才看到站在自己办公室门口的Pike。  
他指了指Jim，做出不解的手势。  
Pike摇摇头：“他还没准备好。”  
McCoy立即就明白了，他睁大眼睛：“你在开玩笑，”他走近了，压低声线，“他是为了救Spock。”  
“因为他一开始的决定就是错的，并由于这个错误的决定他得冒着赔上一船人的风险。”  
“可——”他吞下后面的句子，Pike是对的，McCoy颇为沮丧的垂下脑袋，“天，他一定——”  
“不是完全没得补救，”Pike用手杖轻轻敲了敲地砖，“我会和他们再谈谈，如果他们让我继续管理企业号，我想他们也会愿意让我继续带着Jim。”  
“那还不算糟糕透顶。”McCoy小小松了口气，“否则Jim一定会丧气很久。”  
“所以帮忙照看着些，Leo，至少这段时间，别让他又溺死在酒精里。”Pike拍拍他的肩膀。  
McCoy的脸色变了变，他想到自己刚刚还约了Jim去喝一杯，简直是狗屎一般的提议。  
  
  
远处有人大声喊着“Leon!”  
McCoy怔了片刻，被惊醒般侧过身体，一位女生笑着跑过，不远处是一名年轻的男士朝她张开臂膀。  
而不久之前，这里曾有人抹去眼里止不住的泪珠，他们对此一无所知。  
McCoy偏过头，依旧是，对着那面冷冰冰的墙体和那些冷冰冰的名字。  
他感到一阵哽咽，可最后他给出一个微笑。  
“我会照看好他的，Sir,”他绷直身体，“就像我一直做的那样。”  
昂首，挺胸，立正，转身，他背着太阳，朝他来时的方向走去。  
  


TBC


End file.
